


War is Hell

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Secret Relationship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to the special hell for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War is Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/gifts).



> ailelie gave me the prompt and I delivered to the best of my abilities. I honestly regret nothing.
> 
> ailelie is over here: http://ailelie.tumblr.com/
> 
> And I am of course over here: http://lumbusbabyblues.tumblr.com/

He's going to the special hell for this. Joey is cuddling up beside him, the grin on his face bright. Brandon's stomach is at war as he feels something tighten while simultaneously flutter in joy.

This relationship he had with Joey, it wasn't normal. It wasn't a smart choice on his part, a safe choice, but it was their choice. Joey had been so young when they met, just a fucking kid and Brandon still got flashes of him, interviewing the players, Jonny giving him piggy back rides around the locker room. His excitement and unlimited joy when the Blackhawks would win a game. It all comes in flashes at random moments. When they're on the couch just enjoying being with somebody. When they're out on a date, hats and glasses concealing their fragile relationship. Even when they're in the bedroom, passion and desperation clouding their thoughts.

Joey shifts next to him, shuffling closer and laying his head on Brandon's shoulder, sighing in content. Brandon lets a small smile cross his face as Joey's eyes close and his breathing quickly starts to even out. Brandon raises his hand to trace Joey's face lightly, his finger hovering lightly over Joey's lips. He first kissed Joey when he was seventeen, awkward and stumbling over his words. His hands had fumbled on Brandon's shirt, damp from the shower he had taken after the game. Brandon remembers the feeling of their first kiss, hesitant and hot, lips and hands unfamiliar and uncertain. He had pulled away after a moment, realization hitting him hard as he stared at the underage kid before him. Brandon had panicked, stepping back and away from a blushing Joey. He had escaped quickly, his gear rattling in his bag as he rushed out and toward his car. He had driven home in a daze, his mind running to places they had never been before.

Brandon stilled his hand of Joey's face, the younger man moving in his sleep, his breathing harsh for only a moment before it softens once again. Brandon smiles sadly as he turns off the TV, the front room darkening instantly, his vision adjusting slowly. Brandon sits there in the dark, contemplating the last thirteen years. Joey turned eighteen only two months ago and Brandon was dreading the reveal. Joey and Brandon had agreed that after he had turned eighteen that they would tell their families. The team, the players they had grown with, but were no longer playing with. The people that mattered most.

Brandon extracted himself from Joey's hold, softly laying his head down onto the pillow. Brandon stretches, his back cracking in a painful way and he winces. He shakes it off, ignoring the dull, annoying pain. He hooks his arms under Joey, lifting him off the couch and carrying him to Brandon's bedroom. He mutters a thanks to no one in particular when his back doesn't act up and he sets Joey down onto the covered bed. He pulls the covers down from under him and tugs them until they pool around Joey's feet. He pulls off his shirt, chucking it into the corner and walking over to the other side. He climbs into the bed carefully, watching Joey to see if he wakes him. He gets situated and pulls Joey closer to him, moving so Joey's head is pillowed on Brandon's shoulder.

He kisses Joey's forehead, letting his lips linger on the hair of his partner, his hold tightening minutely before his grip relaxing. He lets himself drift off, his body slowly sinking into the mattress. Soon, his breathing matches Joey's and he falls into a dreamless sleep, holding his lover in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The only thing underage about this is where Joey is 17. The only thing that happens when he is underage is a bit kissing and (in my head canon) Brandon has the strict policy of waiting until Joey is 18 to do anything else. Maybe even 19.  
> But Braaaannnddooooon.  
> No, Joey. God, just, _no_.


End file.
